Pick and Roll
Pick and Roll is the sixth episode in season thirteen of . Synopsis Things get personal when D.B. Russell is drawn into the investigation of the death of his son’s basketball coach. Plot Basketball coach Tom Burns is found dead in the showers beaten to death. They find out he was beaten with a weapon with flat surfaces, sharp edges. Russell visits his son Charlie and meets Vanessa, Charlie's girlfriend. The LVPD finds out that someone tried to clean up the crime scene with towels. There are also two sets of footprints. The team finds out that Charlie had punched the coach in the nose hours before he died. Nick and Russell find out that Burns was playing with someone AKA Unknown Female. They meet Burns's wife, who was in Tahoe, locking up their cabin. Russell and Nick find out that Vanessa, Charlie's girlfriend, was discipling Burns because she's a licensed sex therapist. Russell asks her if Charlie knows what she does. Russell then takes Vanessa's wine glass to get her DNA. Her DNA matches their unknown female, meaning she was sleeping with Burns. They then find out that the tear on Burns's forehead had traces of Longessa. They find Longessa meds that were prescribed to Burns's wife, Linda. Sara and Nick find out that there were a lot of calls between Burns' wife and Oxford. Nick then says that the Longessa puts Linda in the shower, standing over her dead husband's body. Nick calls Brass and plans to tell him to bring in Linda and Oxford. Brass then tells Nick that Jack Oxford, WLVU's biggest donor, is dead. Linda then admits she was sleeping with Oxford. She said that the affair was just a fling. She knew that her husband was seeking professional company with Vanessa. She does say that she saw her husband's body that morning. She fled and made up a story about being in Tahoe. She had thought Oxford had done it because her husband and Oxford had argued that Burns refused to put Oxford's son, Eli, on the team. After Russell's son, Charlie, visits him, Russell starts to think that a basketball was rolled at the scene. Hodges and Morgan use many modern basketballs, but none of them make the pattern at the scene because the balls they rolled made dimples and bounced in a reasonably straight line, while at the scene, the pattern was smooth, no dimples, and it was jagged and irregular. The team then figures out that an antique basketball with laces prior to 1948 rolled through Burns's blood. It leads them to WLVU's president, Rob Austin, who killed Burns. His basketball stand is the murder weapon because the CSIs swabbed it and the basketball, and it came back positive for Burns's blood. He killed Burns out of anger. Burns had refused to let Oxford's kid on his team. He said that he was the face of WLVU. Austin was just a Ivy League pimp with his hand out, looking for money. Austin then says that Oxford gave millions to the school. Burns got all the glory, but Rob did all the hard work. After he killed Burns, he saw Linda driving up. He knew she was having an affair with Oxford. Rob hated Jack, so he stole Linda's gun and shot Oxford in order to set up Linda and blame her. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *David Berman as David Phillips *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Brandon W. Jones as Charlie Russell *Peri Gilpin as Barbara Russell *Robert Mammana as Coach Tom Burns *Theodore Borders as TJ Fair *Michael Gross as President Rob Austin *Bryan Callen as Jack Oxford *Kevin Mondane Jr. as Assistant Coach *Italia Ricci as Vanessa Drake *Alexie Gilmore as Linda Burns *Elaine Tan as Miss Lotus See Also